1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vents for use in permitting the passage of air from one defined space to another such as, for example, through the ceiling of a room into an attic space or between rooms, and more particularly is directed to a vent that is incrementally adjustable to provide predetermined amounts of air flow therethrough.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
It is frequently desirable to permit the venting of air from a room space into an attic which is in itself vented to the outside atmosphere or to vent air from one room to another to remove unwanted odors or to equalize the temperature therebetween. As a result of such an arrangement, when the attic is vented through active or passive means, the rooms which employ vents can also be similarly vented. For example, cool air can be permitted to enter one room and then another with a room or rooms containing warmer air with contaminants, odoriferous aromas and moisture can be caused to be vented to an adjoining room and then through vents mounted on the ceiling into the attic space thereabove so that they can be vented into the attic space and then out of the building. Ventilators which are employed to vent from attic areas, or the like, through roofs to the atmosphere are known in the art. Such devices include those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,123,001 and 4,210,277 invented by the inventor of the subject invention. Additionally, an automatic ceiling ventilator is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 505,789 filed June 20, 1983, also by the same inventor as the present invention.
Unfortunately, for various reasons, including their large size and complexity, none of the presently known vents are capable of providing an incrementally adjustable flow of air from one confined space to another. Furthermore these vents generally are unable to be mounted on a vertical wall surface while specifically permitting a predetermined selectable amount of air to flow between to confined air spaces. An inexpensive mechanical structure for providing the incremental amount of air flow is also desirable.
An additional disadvantage of known devices is that some are maintained in an entirely closed position until the temperature of the temperature responsive mechanisms associated therewith is reached. In certain instances the controlled air flow is permitted in only one direction. It may be desirable to permit air flow regardless of the temperature of the air proximate the venting device. An apparatus for providing preselected amount of air flow with relatively easy means for changing the amounts thereof has not been disclosed in the relevant art.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings associated with the relevant art by providing preselected incremental amounts of air flow through a vent which may be mounted on a horizontally or vertically disposed surface, permitting the passage of air from one defined space to another.